The Right Type
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane and Maura have a discussion on Jane's type that leads to an interesting conclusion. Rizzles. Rated M for a reason.


**This is outside what I normally write. It's a little smut fantastic with some storyline sort of thrown in on the side. So, the rating isn't a lie. This is NSFW, M rated. If it's not your thing, don't go any further. As always, what's been written is tasteful, but it's still smut. ;-)**

**Googlemouth gave me a hand with editing this up, so thanks to my partner for the editing assist.**

**The characters aren't mine. I just borrowed them so they could have a good romp... since they can't seem to manage one on the show.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Maura, if you'd just give me two seconds to explain!" Jane stomped her foot, throwing her arms out, palms up, in a pleading manner. "Why are you so upset with me? All I did was tell you that Jake and I..."<p>

"I'm not upset, Jane." Maura quietly poured a glass of wine for Jane and one for herself. "It was just unexpected." She handed the glass of wine over before leaning against her kitchen counter to sip on her own glass of wine. "I know I've often given you reasons why those sorts of interactions are good for you, but," she took a dainty sip of wine to give herself a moment to process, "it seems sudden for you even given your predilection for being brash."

"Brash?" Jane set her glass down with a clink on the counter. Taking a step toward the doctor, she threw her left hand up, pointing at the small woman in an accusing manner. "First of all, I am not brash, whatever that means. Second of all, not that it's any of your business, but I haven't had sex in over six months." She threw her hands up in frustration. "You know, you're my best friend, I thought you'd be happy for me." Dark eyes twinkled with the beginnings of anger.

"Of course I'm happy for you, Jane." Maura didn't move. Her voice was even; her body held as upright and rigid as always. "I know it can be difficult to find a partner with the hours we both keep. If Jake makes you happy, then I'm happy you've found someone that does so."

"God, Maura, we're not dating. We were just," the detective dropped her hand to her side, going from angry to slightly melancholy in a matter of seconds, "blowing off some steam, I guess."

"Steam?" the blonde lifted one elegant eyebrow. "I see. Then, you don't plan to see him again?"

"No. Yes. Maybe," Jane gave a grunt of frustration. "Man, I don't know! I'm sure I'll see him around the station." She shrugged, crossing her arms around herself as she stepped backwards, away from the smaller woman.

"Perhaps not the best course of action, Jane. As I said before, it was a bit brash if you had no plans of going forward with a relationship with the man. You do work together, in a manner of speaking." Maura gently set her glass down before placing her hands on either side of her to brace herself more firmly against the counter.

"So, what? You'd rather I sleep with a complete stranger?" Jane rolled her eyes, giving a heavy sigh.

"No, of course not. I think you should focus on finding someone to date, not just sleep with." The blonde tilted her head to the side in the manner she did when she was contemplating something. "I think you should find the person that wants to do more than just have sex with you."

"Now you sound like my mother," Jane growled, "You know as well as I do that finding a good guy is practically impossible in this line of work." Her voice was rising with her anger. "Where am I supposed to find someone like that, huh? Answer me that, Maura. Who the fuck do I know that could deal with my job, my family, me, and want to be with me for more than just the sex? Everyone we know is either too old, taken, or not an option." She was practically yelling now, her eyes shining with her anger. "All I wanted to do was tell my best friend about a fun night I had, and I'm suddenly having to defend myself. What the hell, Maura?"

Despite the dark haired brunette's obvious anger, the doctor didn't move nor did she back away. She did, however, appear contrite. "I'm sorry, Jane. I don't want you to think I'm judging you negatively. I'm only concerned for your safety, your workplace interaction dynamic, and your happiness. If you enjoyed yourself and there aren't any negative repercussions, of course I'm happy for you. So," the smaller woman went on with a smile, "who is it that's not an option?"

Jane blinked a few times, trying to shift from the rant she was about to give to something resembling calm in order to process her friend's last question. "Wait. What?" She shook her head, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Are you serious?" Eyebrows rising, she gave her friend a piercing look. "Of course you are. Well," She ran a hand through her thick, unruly hair. "Frost, for one. He's single, but he's my partner, so that's a no go. Frankie's partner would be weird. Any of the men Ma sets me up with are a no for... _various_ reasons. Short of that, the rest are uniforms, and a detective dating a uniform is normally a bad idea, and _me_ dating a uniform would just make Frankie's life hard, which I don't really want to do. I mean, **who**, Maura?" She gave another sigh. "You have an idea? Someone I'm missing because, frankly, I'm all out of ideas."

Maura listened to Jane's anwer with a smile as she refilled both their wine glasses, secret amusement becoming more apparent. "Frost, your mother's suggestions, or uniformed officers? That's as far as your imagination will take you?" Her shoulders moved in those little, tiny movements that she probably didn't realize were expressing flirtatiousness. "Are you sure there's no one else/that you know, in whatever context?"

In an angry movement, Jane picked up her wine glass and took a gulp, placing it back down again as she thought. "Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, who the hell else? It's sure not going to be Grant or Dean, I can tell you that now." The detective gave a little shudder at the thought. "Just… no."

Maura had the refinement not to laugh, but plainly she was considering it. "I wouldn't suggest either of them to you, no. You know, you approach dating and relationships like a woman from a large city, which is reasonable because Boston is quite large. You seem to think you need to meet someone. But what if you already know someone? Maybe you don't have to meet them, only recognize someone you already know as being able and willing to offer what you're looking for. Or, at least," she added, setting down her glass, "wishing that they could." She offered her hands to her friend and tugged her in the direction of the couch. "Let me help you. Give it a try, okay? Tell me what you're looking for, ideally, in a date or in a relationship."

Jane followed, settling on the sofa next to her friend. "Well," she tipped her head in thought, "someone who understands my job, for one." She allowed Maura to continue to hold her hand as she thought. Her thumb absentmindedly began to stroke the back of the honey blonde's hand. "Someone who is independent but doesn't have an issue with letting me be in charge. I hate it when a guy wants to be in charge all the time. Someone who understands," she gave a frustrated grunt, her eyes rolling up as she continued to think about what it was that she actually wanted, "and can deal with my family, who gets me, and," she smirked, looking back at the doctor, "being a good kisser couldn't hurt, either."

"Are there any other qualifications?" Maura pressed. "Does the person need to be from any certain place, a morning person or night person, certain height or build or coloring?"

"Well," Jane gave a shrug, "they'd have to have a job. I'm not supporting anyone, and, on a cop's salary, that'd be stretching it anyway. A type?" She made a face as she thought. "I... I've always had a thing for light haired brunette's and dark haired blondes." She gave the doctor an apologetic look. "I don't want to sound superficial or anything, but, it'd be nice if they were at least healthy, you know?" She sighed again, this time more in sadness than frustration. "It's like looking for a freaking needle in a haystack, I swear. Seriously, Maura, do you know someone? From you, I'd trust a recommendation because you, unlike Ma, get me."

Maura smiled. "I do, don't I? Most of the time. Not so well that I've got nothing left to learn about you, or from you, though." She let go of Jane's hands and sat back a little, removing one shoe and bending that knee as if about to sit cross-legged. The other shoe dropped from her other foot, which dangled just above the floor, at almost the same time as the figurative shoe dropped from her lips. "Does it have to be a man?"

Jane's jaw dropped, eyes bulging slightly. "I... well, what?" Licking her suddenly dry lips, she stared blindly at the doctor. "Well, I've never... been with a woman before. I mean, I pretty much consider myself straight. But, I guess... if the right woman came along... I mean," she grimaced, thinking through her jumble of thoughts, "I've never even kissed a woman before."

Patiently Maura nodded. "At one point you'd never kissed a boy, but you felt like you'd probably enjoy it, didn't you? Do you, have you ever had that feeling for any women? I'm not sure about the advisability of asking you this, but... it has become known to me," she phrased herself delicately, "that there is a woman who is interested in you."

"Really?" The detective's voice held curiosity but not surprise. "That happens a lot. I think it's the gun." She motioned to the weapon still residing on her hip. "I mean, if I wanted to be that kind of adventurous, there are plenty of chicks out there that'd be willing. I get hit on on a pretty regular basis," Jane raised an eyebrow, smirking, "but I've never really wanted to. Of course," she shrugged, "I'm normally not interested in someone until I get to know them. I don't like going out with people before I know them as a person. I guess that's a little weird, huh?" She shook her head, frowning for a moment. "But, you know who she is, right? So, that means I probably know her, too." She narrowed her eyes in thought, "So, who is it?" She quirked her head, giving the doctor an inquisitive look.

Shaking her head, Maura responded immediately, "I'd rather not expose her to the humiliation. If it's not really a possibility for you, then her identity is immaterial, so let's just leave it alone. So, how was Jake?"

"He sucked. He's the worst lay I think I've ever had, and I'm just as … unsatisfied as I was before I slept with him." She waved her hand to dismiss anything Maura might say. "I didn't say it wasn't a possibility. If it was the right woman, I'd be open." She gave a small, almost flirtatious smile. "Come on, Maura, who is she?"

Maura attempted to look nonchalant as her head tilted, then her shoulders in the opposite direction, that little wiggle that would look coquettish if she were smiling, and waited for Jane to catch the implication in the tiniest lift of one eyebrow.

The dark haired brunette stared at her friend for an elongated moment before the light came on. "_You_? Maura, you have a thing for me?" Though she didn't let go of the doctor's hands, her movements stilled. "Wow, I would **not** have predicted that," she said before, again, licking her lips. "You...um... really? I didn't think I was your type?"

Again, Maura did that little thing with the shoulders, eyes darkening as her pupils widened to their blackest. "You're brave, daring, confident, intelligent, accomplished," she began, then paused for breath, "strong, quick-witted, athletic, independent without being antisocial. You're thoughtful, family-oriented, kind, gentle, unbelievably sexy..." Another breath as she sighed regretfully, "but you were apparently uninterested, so despite all the things that made me... um... attracted, you couldn't be my type. Except that... Well."

"Ah," Jane nodded, mostly to herself. "Well, okay, that makes sense." She gnawed at her bottom lip for a moment. "So, have you ever kissed a girl?" The detective grinned, leaning a little closer to the doctor.

"Yes," Maura replied easily, "but it was a very long time ago." She leaned backward a little bit, and it looked for a moment as though she was edging away from her best friend. Then her hands tugged lightly, her expression took on a hint of mischievous challenge. "I've never kissed a _woman_. And I've never kissed _you_."

Jane allowed herself to be pulled down. She settled on top of the smaller woman, her right arm supporting her weight while her left hand reached up to run a thumb gently over Maura's small, soft lips. "Well, I've never kissed a _girl_ or a _woman_, but," she lowered her head further, "I wouldn't say no, if it was _you_." Eyes getting darker by the moment, the detective lightly ran her finger over the curve of Maura's cheek, coming to rest on the side of her face. With a smirk that couldn't quite pierce the fierce darkness of her eyes, Jane closed the distance to place a gentle kiss on the doctor's lips.

Maura encouraged the kiss as best she knew how. Legs shifted to allow Jane to lie fully along her; they separated in welcome. Her lips parted to allow Jane's tongue to penetrate her mouth, then closed to encircle that questing tongue with gentle suction. A moment later, she returned the favor, and then some. "Close your mouth," she murmured, then trailed her tongue along Jane's lips, a teasing stroke and a dip, then a tickle inside, then a slow thrust with an up-curled tip, then back out. What started subtle became blatant, explicit lovemaking, entirely with the mouth.

A groan bubbled up from Jane as she allowed her mouth to dance with Maura's. Finally pulling back, eyelashes half lowered, breathing ragged, she smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." She leaned forward to run her tongue along the doctor's strong jawline to the bottom edge of her ear, "Maura," she whispered against the doctor's heated skin, the name a question and a demand in one, before she nibbled gently at the honey blonde's ear.

Maura had zoomed from a tentative confession to a brazen offer in mere moments, and as she lay beneath her best friend, stimulated well beyond the point of no return, her body rising and falling, she felt and heard the question, the request. One hand slipped up Jane's spine to tangle in the hair at the back of her neck, and suddenly she could barely form the necessary word. "Y-yes. _Yes_. _Please_."

Jane's left hand ran down the smaller woman's side, finding the bottom hem of her dress as the detective's lips and teeth focused on the soft, sensitive spots of the doctor's neck. "I want to see you," she whispered as her hand snaked under the garment to run patterns across Maura's toned thighs.

"Then sit up," suggested the honey blonde as she pushed Jane gently backward and off her. Once freed, she stood up and turned around, so that Jane could watch as she unzipped the back of her dress, exposing her strong, lightly muscled-back. The opening widened to show her shoulders, then lower back, and then the dress slipped off to pooled in a pile of navy blue on the floor. She kicked it aside without a thought and turned around, wearing just her white silk panties and push-up bra. In a fluid movement, she propped one knee down on the couch by Jane's thigh, then the other, straddling the detective's lap. One finger hovered at the hook between her breasts, but then she abandoned that with a smile. "Perhaps you'd like to do the honors?"

Licking her lips, eyes trained on the clasp in front of her, Jane mutely nodded. Trembling hands ran over well-toned thighs, along inviting curves, along well-defined abs, and across the tops of Maura's heaving chest. With slow, tentative movements, Jane's fingers ran along the line of the bra to the clasp, slowly unhooking the garment and pushing it down and off of the doctor. "God," she breathed. Work roughened hands ran over the newly exposed flesh, cupping Maura's breasts in awed appreciation. "I don't know," Jane's mouth opened, her tongue running along the back of her teeth as she gently ran her thumbs over and across the other woman's sensitive flesh. "This is okay? Can I…?"

Arching her back, Maura answer, "_Yes._" She hissed huskily, pushing down into Jane's lap with her pelvis as her hands slipped up from Jane's, over her arms, up to her shoulders, and then one hand drifted downward towards the gentle swell of Jane's small, beautiful breasts. "_Oh_," she whispered, "I've wanted you to touch me," she murmured, voice gone airy and higher, not quite a whimper but not far from it.

Jane's breath caught at the feel of Maura's hand running over her chest. Uncertainty battling with desire in her eyes, she ran her hands to the other woman's back, holding her steady, as she leaned forward to run her tongue over and around the gentle swell of Maura's chest. With each lick, each nip, each kiss, the detective slowly made her way to the honey blonde's already hardening flesh. "No idea what I'm doing," she murmured between motions, "but I'm just going with it." With that, her lips hit home, wrapping around one hardened nipple as her teeth and tongue began to explore all the ways to make the doctor moan, gasp, and writhe.

Jane was a very quick learner, or so it seemed from the way Maura responded to her, spine snaking, breath coming fast and shallow. The delicate scent of arousal rose between them as she urged her hips forward into Jane's torso. "Yes, you do," she panted. "You know exactly what to do. Do for me what you enjoy others doing for you. - Ah!" she broke off in surprise at a sudden flood of sensory delight, "Just like that. God."

Maura allowed Jane to touch her, to be in control of the situation. Jane was new at this, and had much more recently come to the place in which she felt ready for this moment; Maura had just enough awareness left, just enough self-control, to let Jane guide them as she felt ready and able. Once Jane touched Maura in a certain way or place, Maura considered herself free to do the same to Jane. Her deft, dexterous fingers roamed with increasing urgency over Jane's upper body. Her thumbs brushed nipples, hands cupped the undercurves of breasts, and, more than once, Jane's mouth did things which made her shiver and wrap both arms around that strong, wiry back to hold her close, plead wordlessly that she continue.

Lavishing attention equally while her hands roamed over the sculpted muscles of the doctor's back, Jane's awareness of her own needs was growing. "Maura, I want feel you, touch you," she whispered against the valley between the honey blonde's breasts. Leaning back, she moved to allow her shirt to be removed. "I need to feel you," she rasped, her hands steadily roaming lightly over the front of the smaller woman, "now."

"Then do it," Maura rasped, throat gone dry with rushing need as she stroked her hands down Jane's sides, then lifted the shirt hem in one efficient motion over Jane's head. It took no time at all for both women's hands to return to one another's bodies, pressing together only to come apart again, making room for both of them to continue to brush, knead, and probe with fingertips and palms. "I need you too, Jane. _Please_, touch..." she trailed off, inarticulate with mounting desire. Her body was heated, pliant, and so willing.

In a sudden movement, Jane rolled them, pulling Maura from her lap and guiding her to lay on the sofa. Standing, she quickly removed her pants, leaving her in the same state of undress as the doctor, just in panties. Slowly lowering herself back down, she shuddered at the skin-to-skin contact, gasping at the feeling of Maura's warm, soft skin against her own. She shifted, placing one foot on the ground and the other knee against the back of the sofa for leverage to help steady her. "God," she groaned before pulling the other woman into another heated kiss, her hand roaming over Maura's thighs, tracing the outline of the lace panties standing as the only barrier left between them. "So amazing," she whispered against Maura's kiss swollen lips. Her fingertips lightly began to slowly run just inside the line of fabric inching closer to the honey blonde's most sensitive areas as her mouth moved to the elegant line of Maura's neck to nip and kiss at the delicate skin there.

Maura felt Jane positioning herself for leverage, sure of the brunette's intent. Her hips arched upward to meet the other woman's body with hers. Her shoulders pressed downward to hold her, hips lifting, as both hands hooked into her panties and pulled downward. "Need you to be able," she began, unable to finish. Lengthy explanations had long ago left her. "Off. So you can have me. All off." Her eyes were half-lidded and afire with arousal and promise. "Need you. God, your body, _Jane_, so good." she groaned as Jane finally sank all the way onto her, and both her feet hooked around behind the detective's thighs, spreading herself to increase the contact between them.

"Shit, Maura, you feel amazing," Jane groaned as her hands shifted down the doctor's body. "Don't move." Pulling back to sit up, Jane scooted down the sofa until her head was level with Maura's torso. "Your body is amazing," she said, voice barely audible as she leaned forward to run her tongue over and around each chiseled muscle. Her hands snaked down to caress and tease Maura's inner thigh. "_You're_ amazing," she said before beginning to trail a line of kisses from the valley of the honey blonde's breasts down her writhing and heated body.

Maura's pelvis shifted towards Jane, regaining control of herself just in time to not to cause a collision. She tried to work her hands down to Jane's body, tried to give as much as she was getting, but all she could reach were the detective's shoulders, and she was left only able to wrap her thighs around Jane's lean torso to try to pull the other woman fully into her body, to swallow her whole. "_Please_," she moaned over and over. She reached down between her thighs to capture Jane's cheek and urge her towards the ache within her. "Jane, please," she begged, finally finding the words for what she needed, "please don't tease me. I _need_... oh, God, Jane, just _fuck_ me."

Eyes locking on the honey blonde's, Jane swallowed hard before running her gaze back down. "Tell me if this feels right," she said before giving into Maura's pleas, her fingertips first exploring before her lips and tongue followed. In an uncertain motion, the dark haired brunette set a rhythm with two of fingers as she closed her eyes and focused on doing all the things to Maura she had always wanted to be done to her, taking a cue from the doctor's earlier directions.

Surprise caused Maura's hazel eyes to fly open as her body locked in place, not even able to writhe for a moment, lest she lose a single point of contact. Only two coherent thoughts remained in her mind: For a first timer, this woman was remarkable at giving pleasure, and then, _God, I could love her_. Not because she was so instinctively good, but because she wanted to be so good for Maura. Her body ground back into motion, matching rhythm with Jane's ministrations and her own gasps and moans.

Maura had prided herself on being an all-night kind of girl. She gave pleasure before receiving it, almost always. She had always wanted someone else to show arousal first, beg first, come undone first. She took a long time getting warmed up, then a longer time coasting the edge before leaping into a single, white-hot climax. Not this time. This time, she had opened herself first, had dropped her dignity and begged, and now here she was losing every ounce of refinement as she began to ride out not one, but several orgasms of varying strength and duration, unaware that she was repeating, "_Fuck, oh fuck_," in a hoarse whisper the whole time.

Reluctantly pulling away as Maura whimpered a plea of rest, Jane gently kissed each inner thigh before slowly and carefully withdrawing. "Just amazing," she whispered to herself as she moved up, careful not to brush too lightly against the doctor's already sensitive skin. With a look of absolute adoration on her face, she leaned down to place a kiss on Maura's parted lips. "Wow."

Overwhelmed, Maura could barely kiss back for a moment, but the sheer eroticism of tasting herself on Jane's lips overwhelmed her, and she pulled herself back into full awareness. "Wow," she agreed, flushed and mussed. "Need... catch breath... Wow. 'Mazing. You... _Wow_." Genius IQ, out the window. One weakened hand rose to stroke the tangled hair back from Jane's still damp face; the other was too busy holding onto the woman's shoulders for dear life. When she recovered the power of speech, Maura could only offer praise. "If that's what you like, then you've been very lucky. If it's what you've wanted and not gotten, give me a few minutes to breathe, and then," she had to stop to take a breath, but used the moment to lower her voice, "I am going to wear you _out_."

Jane's eyes widened, her breathing becoming shallow and rapid. "Really?" She smirked before leaning down to nuzzle against Maura's neck. "Don't think it'll take much." She groaned in frustration.

Maura enjoyed the serenity of a fully sated body for just a moment. However, Jane's tension got the better of the smaller woman, and she writhed and wiggled her way out from beneath Jane. "Come on," she suggested, holding out her hands. "I want to take you to bed. We need a lot more room, and I want you to be able to spread out and let me love all of you." She coaxed until she had gently bullied Jane into the bedroom and onto her back in the center of the bed. Once the brunette was splayed out, Maura had to take another moment to breathe. She'd envisioned it so often, and here it was, happening.

She lay down alongside Jane and began running her fingers along the detective's long, slender limbs, her face, her taut abdominal muscles. Sometimes she joined kisses to the strokes, sometimes a lick, a nibble, a bite. In between, she could not stop bestowing compliment after compliment, simple but heartfelt. "Beautiful," she said often, and "so soft." The tanned skin, striking features, firm musculature, smooth texture, and heady scent were driving her insane; but she knew that she wanted Jane to be insane, too. She never touched directly on an erogenous zone, choosing instead to go near them and then veer off elsewhere until impatience made Jane speak, or direct her with pleading hands. Then Maura's smile would grow warm and smug, knowing that she had been the one to make it necessary, and she would deliver the kindness of the much-awaited touch in a way that would cause them both to shudder at the sensation of completeness.

"Maura," Jane's voice was almost pained. Hoarse with need, deepened with desire, she strained to speak through her growing frustration, "please, stop being such a fucking tease. Oh my God," she groaned as her body twitched and jerked of its own accord, "you're driving me crazy." Looking down the length of her body, she caught the doctor's eyes. "_Please_, Maur, I _need_ you."

That was all it took. Maura left off teasing entirely and pushed down with her shoulders between Jane's thighs, pressing them apart to give her room to maneuver. One finger hesitated just barely at the dark, pink entrance, then joined by another, before sinking into Jane. A low moan escaped her lips, the breath warm just above where her fingers curled upward inside, as if she were able to receive as much pleasure from the motion as the object of her attentions. "Oh, Jane," she marveled softly, "you're so wet. So smooth." Then she stopped speaking as she leaned in even further for a taste.

Jane gasped, her eyes slamming shut, back arching at the contact. "Maura… _shit_." Her hands twisted into the covers, thighs quivering as she used what little coherent thought she had left to keep from slamming them against the honey blonde's head. "_Christ_." Groaning at the sensations filling her body, her hips began set a counter rhythm to Maura.

One lightly tanned hand slipped around Jane's backside to hold her in place. The other buried itself and then drew out those beautiful sensations and sounds, again and again, only to be caught on the way out by the blonde's cunning lips and tongue. She hummed as she suckled, the faint vibrations of her voice enhancing what she was doing. As Jane found religion, Maura took her communion at this holiest of altars. _This is my body_, she recalled the words of childhood sermons, _Take. Eat._ But it was not bread she blessed, it was wine, sweet, strong wine. _No_, she thought, _milk and honey_.

"Holy fuck," Jane gasped over and over. Her body strained more with each stroke of Maura's very talented tongue. "So close." Body stiffening, she could only breathe as the tension in her body reached a breaking point. For a moment she lost the ability to speak. Then, a growl began, first quietly, but quickly building to a crescendo as her muscles clamped down on the doctor's clever fingers. Briefly, her body stiffened, hips pulling up, back rigid, eyes shut, hands white as she gripped the sheets. "God, _Maura_." Her voice echoed through the doctor's bedroom as her orgasm slammed through her.

Maura held her lover's body tight as she rode out the bliss, maintaining contact and intensity of touch until the last quakes subsided. Only when Jane's tremors had all but ceased did the smaller woman lift her lips from their new favorite home and drag her body up to lay alongside her detective again so that she could kiss that smooth cheek, warm shoulder, tender breast. Her hand, however, remained where it was, merely changing angle slightly, and as she resettled above the detective, breathing just as heavily, eyes just as dark-lit, it began to move again. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever been able to do in my life," she whispered. "And now I just need to know," her dexterous fingers began to curl again, "if you'll let me do it again."

"Oh God," the brunette's legs clamped against the doctor's hand. "Sensitive… won't take much." Opening her eyes, Jane reached out to run a hand down the honey blonde on top of her. "Together?" She grunted, trying to keep herself from coming completely undone as her hand found its way between Maura's legs. Slipping inside, she curled her fingers, creating as much friction, as much contact as she felt.

"I love your touch, but our hands will cramp if we try that simultaneously," she explained as she gently pulled Jane's aside and drew it towards her mouth to lick it free of her slickness. Maura shifted again, hand departing its nest and trailing wetly up Jane's hip and side, to her breast. A thigh took its place and her hips surged forward, providing herself the same stimulation as she gave Jane. She let out a gratifying sound of commitment to the cause as she began grinding in earnest. "Oh, you feel so good like this," she sighed, but broke off as a shudder began already. She tried to hold off, but it was no use. She stiffened, froze, then broke into frantic, tiny movements as climax took hold. "_Jane_."

It was enough for the dark haired brunette who followed quickly behind the doctor, her fingers clawing down Maura's back as she held on, riding out the waves crashing through her. Guttural, incoherent sounds escaping her throat as she lost track of everything around her but the feel of the woman above her.

Maura stole those sounds as she floated down from her own orgasm, kissing Jane's lips, then down her throat for a bite that was at the very edge of pleasurable sensations, not quite painful. Her hands stroked and kneaded anywhere they could reach, thighs clenched, redness rocked against the brunette's hip. Only as both reached completion did she release the bite and the tension of her hold on the other woman, gasping for breath, flushed, hair messy as hell, and open her eyes. "Amazing," she repeated Jane's earlier mantra, reverence in her tone. "Amazing."

Jane lay there for a moment simply enjoying the feeling of having Maura lying on top of her while she caught her breath and found her voice again. After clearing her throat a few times, she said in a small, quiet voice, "We should have done this a long time ago. I'm sorry I was so dense." She reached a weak hand up to push the hair stuck to Maura's face back. "You look incredible."

Like a pampered house cat, Maura's head tilted into the touch. "So do you. I love the way you look right now. The way you looked a few moments ago, too. And before. Actually, I always like the way you look." Lightly her fingers stroked Jane's face, moving stray hair away and soothing overly sensitized skin. "I think it's okay that it took this long. Anticipation is more than half the enjoyment, don't you think? Besides, you didn't seem ready before." She did not want to move, but as their bodies cooled, she realized that she must. She was a very practical person, even now. "Wait right here." She sat up with reluctance, but headed for the bathroom. Water ran and stopped; then again a few seconds later. The caramel-blonde returned to the bed with a steaming hot washcloth in one hand, and without a word began to clean Jane's taut thighs and further up. The washcloth was soft and her hand was gentle, but thorough, as she removed the stickiness that would have soon caused discomfort. As she finished the job, Maura leaned down and placed a nearly chaste kiss at the joint between one hip and leg.

Jane didn't bother to suppress the moan that Maura's touch caused. "I think you could turn me one with a look, you know that?" She sat up, grabbing the smaller woman and pulling her down as she took the warm cloth from her hands. "Scratch that, you _have_ turned me on with a look." She let go of the other woman and sat up, hoping off the bed, washcloth still in hand. "I'll be right back." She headed to the bathroom.

Maura smiled, not quite blushing, at the frank admission as she stood to collect her underthings and prepare for a quick shower. She checked the mirror to confirm a lack of visual evidence. All the marks that Jane had left on her were in her mind. This could remain only for them, not for the entire precinct to see, contemplate, and use as teasing fodder for Jane. The two of them could take their time figuring out how private they wanted to keep this new development in their relationship, until Jane was comfortable - and, because she was honest with herself, until Maura was comfortable, too. She decided impulsively that she wanted Jane all for herself for a while.

"You look like you're having heavy thoughts," Jane said as she swaggered across the room to wrap her arms around the doctor from behind. Looking at them in the mirror, she smiled. "That's a handsome couple." She smirked into their reflection. "So, shower?" She ran a line of kisses against Maura's neck. "You know you want to."

One arm lifted so that Maura could tangle her fingers in Jane's hair, and she tilted her head back and to the side to expose her neck further. "Mm. Yes, I do. Afterward I want to tell you all about how glad I am that this happened, and how long I've wanted it, and talk about where you want to go from here. The shower should be first, though, followed by food. I'm ravenous."

"Good plan," with a smirk, Jane tugged on Maura's waist, steering her to the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>I've asked Googs to cowrite a follow-up with me that shows the conversation <em>after<em> the shower, and Googs has agreed, so this will more than likely turn into a short series of pieces set in this universe.**

**Your reviews are always appreciated, and thank you for reading.  
><strong>


End file.
